


Star

by navywife97



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97
Summary: Lucy housesits for Tim while he is away. He returns home to find Lucy...and a surprise.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Star

**Author's Note:**

> Cute Chenford piece that came to me in a dream. Working on the next Chenford mystery as we speak, but until then, enjoy this!

Lucy was trying to sleep in Tim’s bed, with the window open, listening to the rare thunderstorm that was currently pounding Los Angeles. She was in bed with Kujo. She was housesitting for Tim, who had flown to Virginia two days before. Tim was attending the military funeral of a buddy of his from his days serving in the U.S. Army. They had served several tours together in Iraq, Afghanistan, and Mogadishu. His buddy had emailed Tim two weeks ago, excitedly telling him that he was getting out of the Army, marrying the love of his life, and was moving to Los Angeles to pursue a career in law enforcement. Instead his buddy had come home in a box and would spend his eternal rest in Arlington National Cemetery, located in Virginia. Tim was scheduled to return home late tonight, but Lucy guessed he’d be delayed due to the weather. 

Lucy couldn’t sleep with all the thunder. She had gone to bed early since she had to work a double shift the next day. She was trying to sleep when Kujo whined. She heard the sound again, and so had Kujo. “What is that sound, huh boy? Sure wish it would shush so you and mama could sleep.” Finally after hearing it a third time Lucy tossed back the covers, and threw her pj’s on. She left the bedroom, grabbed a flashlight, and Tim’s hooded windbreaker. Kujo followed her. “No, no sweet boy, you stay inside. Mama doesn’t want you to get wet.” Lucy threw on a pair of Tim’s old boots she had found in the closest by the front door as well as the windbreaker. She opened the door and stepped into the rainy night. She shut the door quickly before Kujo had a chance to escape.

She swung the flashlight all around, but didn’t see anything. She walked around the yard, shining the light on the ground, but still nothing. The sound came again and Lucy whirled. She shined the flashlight up the small orange tree that grew by the side of Tim’s house. Her eyes widened when she saw the source of the sound. There, in the orange tree, clinging to a branch with it’s tiny paws, was a black and gray bengal kitten with sparkling blue eyes. It looked like it had been trapped in the tree for hours and was soaking wet. “Oh you poor little baby! Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ve got you now. You’re safe, you’re ok, I promise. I’ve got you baby.” Lucy gently removed the kitten from the tree and cradled it in her arms and she rushed back into the house. The wind and the rain were picking up as she slammed the door shut. “Oh you poor little….girl! Oh sweet baby let’s get you cleaned up and dry ok? Look Kujo, look what mama found!” Lucy sat on the couch and let Kujo get close enough to sniff the tiny kitten. At first the kitten was scared, but Kujo just sniffed it. When the kitten realized Kujo wasn’t a threat, she snuggled into his face. “Awww, that’s so sweet. What do you think Kujo? You want a little sister? I bet you do!” Lucy took the kitten into the kitchen and got a dishtowel from the drawer and began to wipe her down and dry her off. She really was a beautiful kitten, with long black stripes across her gray fur. Her eyes were as blue as the Pacific. Lucy knew Tim wouldn’t be thrilled to come home and find a new addition to his household, but what alternative did she have? It was late, no animal shelters were open at this hour, and the storm was raging outside. She couldn’t just leave the kitten outside in that mess. After drying her off, Lucy went back into the living room and sat down on the couch with Kujo, who had already decided it was time to go back to sleep. Lucy cradled the kitten on her chest, and before long, they were both asleep as well. And that’s how Tim found the three of them when he walked in the door a couple of hours later.

Tim was glad to be home. His flight had been delayed due to the freak thunderstorm Los Angeles was currently in the middle of. It had been a rough two days in Virginia. He had been so excited when he learned his close friend was moving here with his family. His friend had made it into the LAPD academy and Tim had pictured backyard bqq’s with his buddy and his buddy’s family, meeting for beers after shift, and introducing his friend to Lucy. Now, none of that would happen. Tim walked inside and sadly shut the door. He dropped his bag on the floor and froze. Lucy was asleep on his couch with Kujo curled next to her, and she was holding what appeared to be a kitten, who was fast asleep on her chest. Tim rolled his eyes. What the hell? Damnit, he thought, not again. He was NOT a cat person. He had already agreed to take Kujo for Lucy, wasn’t that enough? He walked over to the couch and gently kissed Lucy on the lips. “Hi sleeping beauty, I’m home. I see you have company.” Lucy sleepily opened her eyes and smiled at Tim. She leaned up to kiss him. They didn't come up for air for several minutes. “I found her in your orange tree. She was crying and Kujo and I heard her. Isn’t she the sweetest? I think I’m going to name her Star. She reminds me of a starry night with the color of her eyes and the color of her fur.” Tim sat down next to Lucy and stroked the sleeping kitten’s cheek. She cracked her eyes open, and then closed them again, snuggling down into Lucy’s chest. Lucy smiled, looking at Tim, who was trying not to smile back. “Luce...this isn’t exactly how it works. You can’t keep adopting animals and then expect them to live at MY house. She’s really cute, but, I can’t afford another pet right now. Besides, Kujo would eat her.” Tim had secretly been saving for something he’d been wanting for years...a boat. It was a gift to himself, as he loved being on the water, and it was a surprise for Lucy, as he knew she’d be joining him on that boat frequently. “Tim, I can’t take her back to my apartment. Jackson’s allergic to cats. Besides, Kujo already loves her. They’ve been snuggling.” Tim rolled his eyes. Lucy handed the kitten to Tim. “Just hold her for a few minutes please? I need to use the bathroom. If you really don't want her to stay here I'll take her home and figure out something tomorrow.” Tim took little Star and cradled her against his chest as Lucy went to the bathroom. She really was a beautiful kitten. He liked the pattern on her fur and her eyes were the bluest he’d evern seen in a cat. She crawled up Tim’s chest and snuggled her face into his neck. He couldn’t help but smile. Star lightly purred as Tim felt himself drifting off to sleep. 

And that’s how Lucy found them when she was finished in the bathroom. She shook her head and smiled, and knew Tim had just gained another pet. She went back to the couch and snuggled into Tim, who wrapped his arm around her, while still holding the purring Star. Kujo was fast asleep on the couch with his head in Tim’s lap. The storm finally began letting up, as Lucy, Tim, and their fur babies slept the night away together on the couch. 

The End


End file.
